


SandVerse Oneshots and References

by Atol



Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Meta, Multi, Reference Page, This is a series of oneshots within the SandVerse worldbuilding and such, first chapter will likely update as I get more fleshed out worldbuilding details, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: This is where I'm going to put oneshots that have to do with the Sandverse that doesn't otherwise fit within the realm of the main three stories. Meaning this will have reference pages, explicit smut, side characters as the focus, ect ect.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zelk/Original Character
Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183598
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Crystalarians: Also known as Gemfolk, Rocks, Pebbles, Facets, ect.

A humanoid Overworldian race that has a wide range of natural coloration. Can range anywhere from 4 feet to 7 feet tall, the average often tending more towards 5'10 - 6'5. Their skin is around thickness as human skin, but comes in bright gemstone hues, but have embedded gems that grow from their skin as a natural protection. The more brittle a gem type is, the less covered their body typically is in the embedded gems, the harder, the more covered they are. The gems do fall off or shed at times, and could be forcibly removed if needed, but removal is painful, whereas natural shedding is only mildly to severely itchy at worst. 

All gems are gender neutral at forming, and have some level of control over what their genitals will form as. A gem could choose to change their configuration, but has to wait for a shedding cycle to do so and it takes energy to undergo this process. There is no sexual component to gem reproduction, and having genitals at all is something that only started to happen as gem society started to communicate and interact with other races and integrated into larger common society. Many gems choose to stay ungendered, and the standard pronouns is ze/zey/zem. Other gems choose gendered pronouns only due to liking the sound of them, and it's not uncommon to see gems with mixed presentations and pronouns in comparison to other races with more strict gender roles and expectations.

It's normal to see any array of colors in gem clothing. Gem clothing is typically layered, flowy, loose and very opaque. Its normal for gems to be covered as much as possible on sunny days, and to leave more layers at home when cloudy. The clothes are meant to prevent glare from their gems, as they don't seem to be heavily affected by heat or cold.

Wedding outfits typically try to show as much skin and gems as possible as a way to draw attention to the wedding parties and make them the center of attention for the big day.

Sand is highly important culturally to gems due to being representative of life broken down into each moment or day to make up their entire existence. All gems start as a speck, and sand is a reminder of both their beginnings and their eventual ends. Sand is also highly integral to their romance and courting rituals. It can also be platonic only, and each relationship and exchange of sand or glass items is unique to each one. 

Gem reproduction is done through the asexual process of fragmentation. A gem, either one found and mined, or one pulled directly off of a gem or collected from a recent shed, is imbued with energy through a process similar to nesting. It is kept nearby at all times, spoken to, sung to, and often surrounded by gifts meant to be received by the baby once it's grown to that stage. Eventually the starter gem will start to grow in size, and take the shape of a humanoid baby, and from there the rate of growth and development is slightly faster than humans. 

A gem reaches full maturity/adulthood by the time they are 60 seasons old, and level out from that age forward for many years, staying at a similar form for many years if not decades or more. 

Even at 60 seasons, they are considered a young adult; it's not uncommon at all for a child to continue to live with their parent(s) well into 90 seasons of age. 

Necrosa: Also known as Withers, Blackened Ones, Nether Roses, Blights, ect.

An anthropomorphic bipedal race. Their feet have toughened protective pads along the underside, likely to facilitate easier travel on the hot surface of netherrack. Their body is covered in a short soft layer of hair similar to peach fuzz. Their ears are longer than standard human ears, looking more like downturned fox ears, and can swivel slightly to hone in on noises. They have teeth similar to humans, but enlarged canines and more molars further back in their jaws than humans. Their teeth are also a glossy black color, and their bones are also the same color. They have horns, which the length of varies, along with shape or amount of curvature. Their talons are somewhat retraction, but seem to stay at half length at all times unless rounded down by external forces. The horns seem to be sensitive to touch, and bleed if broken off. Horns will slowly regrow, with a scar line where the break occurred if this happens. The height of Wither's ranges from 6'0-10'0, but the average height typical to them is anywhere between 7'5-8'5. The skin and fur is always a shade of very dark grey, usually with a red undertone, but can be any undertone, depending on their primary environment. The most likely color undertones are in order of most likely to least likely is as follows: Red, Orange, Purple, Green, Blue, Yellow.

Those with yellow undertones often attract undue attention due to the tips of their horns and nails looking similar to gold.

They grow hair like humans on the top of their heads and this hair ranges from black to white, lighter haired individuals often having a color undertone matching their horns and nail tips. They also have a tail, which ends in a flat flap at the end. The shape of the tail flaps can vary, but the most common are spade shapes, followed closely by sharper more arrow-like tapers. The tails are prehensile, and highly sensitive and are used for balance. Docked tails do not grow back and there is a marked change to a Wither's gait when a tail is affected. 

Their eyes have a natural glow, helpful for the naturally dim areas of the Nether. They are sensitive to loud noises and bright lights.

Withers have a singular set of genitalia that is similar to a cloaca, it is a slit located at theor pelvis that houses a, for lack of a better term, tendril which is prehensile and self lubricates. Said tendril is often a more vibrant almost neon version of their undertone color. It does shoot out any sort of genetic material, it only secretes the lubrication fluid, which seems to have an aphoristic effect, but is also slightly sweet and musky in both scent and taste. 

Wither can reproduce asexually in a process of budding, where a growth will occur and if removed from themselves and nurtured correctly will eventually form an infant, and these growths occur naturally on their own during mating seasons. The growths can also be encouraged to grow by partaking in sexual activity. Oftentimes if you leave food or other items nearby the cocoon will slowly absorb the item and the baby can play or eat said things. Some Withers think feeding babies certain foods will influence their undertones. So to have a child outside of standard seasons, a couple (or more) could engage in sex to encourage this. The growths usually look like a hard keratin cocoon. When cared for and kept at the correct temperature (usually sat just above or hidden away in a lava pit) will eventually hatch a toddler sized baby. The babies have soft short horns and nails which strengthen over time. Their undertone is often brighter when first hatched and slowly fades as they grow older, and their eyes are often tinted with their undertone until they gradually lose this and gain their bright white eye color.

Withers have a single gender and mostly use it/its pronouns and use mostly physical descriptors to differentiate while speaking in their native tongue, Infernal. Most adopt masculine pronouns as a default due to original contact with Overworldians assuming their androgynous features were masculine and referring to them as such. But many will also tend towards neutral or other pronouns if they learn more about human takes on gender and gain preferences.

Bad’s race culturally significant things for them romance and courting wise has to do more with survival, being able to protect and provide, as well as specifically things that come in Threes  
So sharing food, providing aid, being concerned with health and being willing to heal or take risks for each other ect ect To start a relationship you give them three things that they like, this can be flowers, drawings, poems, anything really. If they like it, get them three and that starts the relationship. Then to become engaged, you would prepare for them three pieces of food. Extra points for it being a favorite food, but seeing as food is scarce, any food will do. Then to become considered married you would give them three items that are either difficult to come by, or dangerous to collect. Typically Ghast tears are the highest commodity in the Nether, but with the rarity or certain things in the overworld it can vary. Diamonds are recognized as equal to Ghast tears in this regard, if your suitor is not netherborn. Typically there are periods of months in between each set of three gifts, if you were to say give all 9 gifts at once, it would be the same thing as proposing an elopement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Sex...It's that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amans = lover/love  
> vir = husband/spouse/man
> 
> infinitum = infinity 
> 
> (you probably could have figured that one out but whatever.)
> 
> Basically anytime Bad or anyone in the Sandverse speaks Infernal it's just latin. Why? Cuz why not. Also you always have to summon demons by chanting in latin, so why not make that their language. lol

The gentle quiet of the night air is only broken by the stifled giggles and soft praises falling from Skeppy’s mouth, as Bad hurries along, urging his feet to carry them faster to their home. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out, with Skeppy pressing feather-light kisses to his face, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach had been peppered with kisses and it was enough to make him dizzy with joy. It was so much, even though this by far was not the first time they had ever done something like this, something about the ceremony, the fluttering soft sheer fabrics, the warmth of Skeppy in his arms in the cool night breeze. He was slowly losing it. 

“Geppy….if you keep this up we won’t make it home before I can help myself.” He says, the rough edge of his infernal sharpening the consonants of the common language.

“Mmmm, better hurry then, love. I’d rather bed my husband in an actual, you know, _bed_.” Skeppy says, grinning triumphantly at the growl that rises in Bad’s chest as he says ‘husband’. 

His smile morphs to a soft open mouthed moan as Bad squeezes his thigh in both a warning and a tease. His nails are rounded, just ever so slightly, but the hard line of them pressing into his flesh was still enough to make him shake, the promise of more to come clear in the action.

Bad smiles and leans down, his beads clicking, as he nuzzles Skeppy’s face before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“And _I_ would much rather lay you out on our soft blankets, than the wet grass, but you keep testing my limits.” He whispers to him, and grins ever wider as Skeppy trembles. 

A purr rises in his chest, and he sighs in relief as their house comes into view. Their home, built for the both of them, in reds and blues and whites and creams, quartz and concrete to bring both their worlds, both their cultures together in a mix that was uniquely their own. Home, in every sense of the word. 

The lights are left on, but turned down low, dark tinted glass dimming the lantern’s flickering flames as he steps up to their door and pushes it open, immediately rushing inside, only to kick the door shut behind him as he manhandles Skeppy and presses him into the entryway wall, descending upon him with a ravenous vigor. 

Skeppy’s head falls back, and he moans louder as he raises his arms up to grip Bad’s horns, pulling him even closer as he proceeds to kiss and lick at his neck, sucking dark bruises into his skin. His tail whipping from side to side, showing just how affected he was by the bold move.

“Ba-ad, yes-yes, please!” He cries, his whines and panting filling the still air of their home. 

“What do you want, amans? I’ll give you whatever you ask, tell me-” Bad says, and backs away only enough to look into Skeppy’s blown pupils, a small smirk on his face from knowing that he had caused it.

“Fuck me, Bad I need you, I need- Gods, vir!” Skeppy says, throwing his head back as Bad bites his neck, and he goes boneless in his husband’s arms.

“You’re so handsome, so handsome and all mine. Mine. _My_ husband. My lover-” Bad says, babbling possessively as he licks at the bite marks apologetically, peppering kisses to the abused skin under his lips.

Bad’s tail lashes at the air behind him as he runs his hands down and hikes Skeppy up by his thighs, those same lovely thighs that wrap around his waist as he walks them back to their bedroom. He trails his hands down just a tad more, and palms Skeppy’s ass, drawing more gasps and moans out of him as he presses their hips together even firmer and drags his husband's body against his own. He can feel just how excited Skeppy was, and it brought a deep pleased purr up from his chest, to know he had done that.

Skeppy can hardly breathe, the sparks shooting up his spine at the pleasure overriding any higher thoughts than to keep showering Bad in affection.

Bad’s half out of his mind, as Skeppy continues to kiss and lick and nibble at any part of him available, his neck, his collarbone, whining and pulling him by the horns to try and steal a kiss. The tug only pushes Bad further into the haze, and he growls softly at his lover, relishing the way his body tenses before melting against him again, desperately trying to roll his hips to rut against him.

The bedroom is thrown into soft dim blue and red light, mixing in random patches where the light beams cross from the tinted lanterns. Bad smiles softly, taking a moment to just stare at Skeppy, who is only getting more and more desperate as Bad slowly sets him back on his feet, hands reaching out to hook his fingers into the silks still on Bad’s body. 

The taller chuckles, and caresses Skeppy’s face in his palm, leaning down to kiss him. It’s a soft thing, open mouthed and careful as he tries to pour all of his love, all of his utter devotion and care for Skeppy into it. He can feel the quick beat of his husband's pulse under his fingertips, and the bold stroke of his tongue against his lips, before he deepens the kiss. Pulling Skeppy ever closer, he moans into the kiss, nipping at the soft plushness of his bottom lip and sucking it into his own mouth, coaxing a breathless moan from him. 

A soft tug to his horn has him breaking away, panting softly as Skeppy whines and buries his face in his chest. 

“What is it, my love?” He asks, voice barely a whisper, the world miles away from them as they lost themselves in each other. 

“Please, don’t make me beg…” Skeppy murmurs, pressing his lips to Bad’s chest and trailing his fingers over the silks, tugging at the knots and carefully revealing more and more of the same grey-black skin he desired. 

“How can I know what you want, if you don’t tell me, amans?” Bad asks, dipping down to mouth at Skeppy’s shoulder, the red gauzy fabric having slipped from it earlier. 

Skeppy stiffens, before digging his nails in just a bit at Bad’s hips, earning a pleased rumble from the wither as his tail continues to cut through the air. 

“I want you. All of you, every single inch of you, whatever you’ll give me.” Skeppy says, arching his back as Bad’s nails trail over his skin, careful and calculated as he cuts through the layers of his ceremonial silks and lets them float noiselessly to the ground. 

“Always, anything you want, I’ll give you. All of me, every single bit, every breath every thought, every moment of mine, it’s yours. All yours.” Bad promises, catching one of Skeppy’s hands in his and laces their fingers together, staring for a time, “You and I are made for each other, do you know that ‘Geppy?”

“Bad…” Skeppy gasps softly, looking up at his husband with a slightly wobbly smile. 

“I mean it. You complete me. From the day I met you, you changed my life. You make everyday brighter, every moment spent with you is a moment lived to its fullest. I need you like most people need food and water.” He says, taking time to kiss the tip of each of Skeppy’s fingers, before twisting their hands around and pressing another kiss to the back of his hand as well, “You are my _husband_ , my love, you are the most important person to me, you are _mine_.”

Skeppy shivers again, pulling their hands close and pressing a kiss to Bad’s hand as well, his eyes full of adoration and some small amount of tears. Anyone else saying such things would usually scare him. But this was Bad, and he got it, he felt the same way, deep in him he knew it was just a truth. He was Bad’s so thoroughly it may as well be etched into his bones. And Bad was his just as much.

Reaching up, Bad thumbs away a tear and leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m happy, I’m so happy, so unbelievably lucky, to have you Bad. To call you my own, to be yours.” Skeppy says, choked up but smiling brightly, “I love you, I love you so much. My husband.” 

Bad purrs louder again, the word husband lighting a flame in him. Skeppy takes the opportunity to hook his fingers under the blue silks and tear into the fabric with his gems, cleanly slicing them open and letting them fall to the ground with a soft thud. 

Bad’s free hand traces over his shoulder, his arm, fingertips trailing over chest and carefully pressing down on the edges and tips of the gems able to be seen there, peeking out from his skin. 

“You are my everything, Skeppy. You are the stars and I am the sky, without you I’m void of all light, of all meaning. But with you in my arms there is light, there is love and joy and everything I never thought I could have.” He says, pressing his forehead against Skeppy’s as he speaks. 

“Without you I’d fall to the ground, lose my light and disappear. A blink of the eye and I’d be nothing but memories of the night, gone in the morning.” Skeppy says in response, before tapping a finger to Bad’s horn, “Come here, let me get your bands off.” 

Bad nods and carefully kneels, letting Skeppy have both his hands in favor of ghosting his over Skeppy’s sides, thumbs pressing against his hip bones as he leans forward and kisses his stomach. His skin twitches under the tender affection being showered on it, and Bad can feel his hands come down and slap at his shoulders softly. 

“Wait, babe wait. I can’t keep my hands steady if you _do_ that.” Skeppy tries to scold him, only managing to moan as he digs his thumbs in more and nips at the skin instead. 

He eyes the thick blue cock that twitches against his thigh, and leans in to give it a teasing lick, but before he can do that Skeppy grabs him by the shoulders. Glancing up at him, Skeppy gasps and rolls his hips, trying to find some friction but being held in place by his (only marginally) stronger husband. 

“Bad- please!” He begs, thighs shuddering before Bad finally relents and leans back, bowing his head so that Skeppy can get to the horn bands and headdress easier, “Th-thank you.”

He tries so hard to be as careful as possible. He knew that Bad’s horns were more than _just_ sensitive, nowadays. Would be hard not to, but they were still not something he wanted to be careless with. A solid bump would still give him a headache, or worse, and the last thing he wanted was to throw a stumbling block right as things were picking up. 

So it’s with soft, measured, _careful_ movements, boarding on torturously slow, that he lifts off the glass cuffs, and sets them aside. Brushing his fingers through his hair, and bends slightly to press a kiss to the top of his head, as he moves on to lifting the headdress and making sure not to tangle the dangling beads on anything as he goes. 

He rubs a thumb along the gentle curve of Bad’s horn, and gets a rumbling growl in response as the other rises to his feet once more and returns the favor. Hands with those same, normally wicked but now rounded, talons carefully card through his hair, lifting and setting aside his headdress, unclipping the necklace latch and sliding off his bangles. 

Soon the pile of jewelry is high and set aside on a desk, and they are completely bare, drinking in the other’s form, before they reach for each other as if on cue, two halves of a whole coming together naturally. 

Pulling his taller counterpart towards him, Skeppy leads him to the bed and pushes him down into the sheets, throwing his leg over his waist and straddling him, cock heavy and hard between them as he rocks his hips, dragging it along the soft skin of Bad’s thighs and pelvis. 

“I love you so much, I can’t stand it sometimes, you have me, you have all of me and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Skeppy says, watches Bad’s face twist with pleasure as he reaches up and stabilizes himself by grabbing a hold of his horns once more, stroking them as he grinds against him. 

“You have so much power over me. There isn’t a day that goes by where you aren’t on my mind. You’re addicting, Skeppy. Even when I’m with my friends, or doing a job, my thoughts always lead back to you. It always leads back to you.” Bad gasps, rolling his hips up to meet Skeppy.

He reaches out, grabbing at Skeppy’s thighs, pushing and pulling them, fingers kneading into the flesh and coaxing louder and louder moans out of them both as they rock together. 

Leaning down, Skeppy catches Bad's lips once more, tilting his head to slot them together. He keeps grinding, trying to coax Bad's cock to unsheathe.

He was used to it by now, but the first time had been an entire ordeal. Bad’s dick was not what Skeppy had expected at first. Alright that wasn’t fair, he wasn’t really sure what he had expected, not exactly. But what he got was far beyond anything he had even imagined. It was long and tapered, no real head to be seen. A brilliant red, like that of his horn or talon tips but a few shades more so, making Skeppy think of bright skin of shiny apples or cherries. It was always slick with a sheen of wetness, because when it was not out to play it was hidden away in a slit at Bad’s pelvis. It was more like a tongue, than it was like any other cock Skeppy had seen. It moved and writhed as if it had a mind of its own, and could wrap around his own cock. 

And he wanted nothing more than to get Bad worked up enough for it to make an appearance.

So he deepened the kiss, sucking at Bad's tongue and moaning loudly as Bad dug his nails in briefly, rolling his hips up to match Skeppy's thrusts. The smaller grins into the kiss as he finally feels a wet warm length slide against his thighs, until it wraps around his own cock and has him breaking away. 

The whine that rises in his throat causes Bad to shake with laughter, and he is powerless to do anything except for rut against his husband and beg. 

"Bad please, please I need you, I need-" He starts, and is cut off with a yelp as Bad flips them over and cages him in, rolling his hips to thrust his dick against him, pulling more moans and high pitched whines from him.

"What Skeppy? What do you want, love?" Bad purrs, watching his lover writhe beneath him, choking on his gasps and moans.

"You! I want you, I need you, vir- please!" Skeppy begs, eyes tearing up from his desperation for more, more, more.

"I love you so much, my love, _my_ 'Geppy." Bad moans as he increases his pace, thrusting and grinding down on Skeppy's cock.

His own dick was wrapped around, squeezing in time to the thrusts, slathering the both of them in his own self lubricating fluids and filling the air with a musky sweet scent.

Reaching up, Skeppy holds onto Bad's wrist for stability and bucks his hips, watching through heavily lidded eyes as Bad loses himself to the rhythm they were creating. Bad twists his hand and laces his fingers with Skeppy's, holding his hand and leaning down to press another kiss to his lips, breaking away to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck as he continues to fuck against Skeppy. 

Gasping at the warmth of being covered so completely, Skeppy manages to spread his legs enough to hike one leg over him, hooking it into place around Bad's waist and giving him more leverage to match his thrusts, one hand grabbing at Bad's shoulder blade as he holds for dear life. 

Leaning on his free hand to prop himself up, Bad pulls their joined hands down and wraps their fingers around themselves, fucking into the hold and trying to bring them ever closer, to blur the lines in where one began and the other ended. Thumbing at the top of Skeppy’s cock, he drinks in the sounds of pleasure he coaxes from him, and shudders as he feels his lover's nails bite into his back. 

"Bad please, I need more, I need you in me-" Skeppy moans, cut off by a gentle teasing kiss as Bad squeezes them and slows down his pumping.

"You're so pretty, so handsome-" Bad pants, as he repositions them slightly, sitting back on his knees and spreading Skeppy's legs.

The hungry glint in his eyes as he stares down at Skeppy's hole sends a shiver down the gem's spine and he lets out another desperate whine, rolling his hips to try and entice his husband to get on with it.

"So needy…" Bad whispers, as if saying a prayer, adoration clear in his tone as he pumps his own dick, getting his fingers coated in that same sweet slick. "Needy and desperate, all for me." 

The first finger slides in, and Skeppy arches his back, before shoving his hips down to try and force it deeper, already trying to ride just the one. Giggling softly, Bad holds his hip in one hand and glances up at his face, watching it with rapt attention as it twists with pleasure as he thrusts in and out, slowly stretching before adding a second finger.

Skeppy moans again, louder still and Bad is thankful they live so far from any neighbors, briefly, before his attention is snapped back, the touch of one of Skeppy's hands coming down to cover his own at his hip, sliding their fingers together and holding on tightly as he scissors the two still inside to make room for a third. 

"I love you." Bad says softly, unable to say or think anything else as he watches Skeppy unravel.

Skeppy lifts his head and stares back at him, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. 

"I love you more." He says with a teasing grin.

Bad grumbles softly as he twists and seeks out that spot inside of Skeppy that will make him scream.

"Well _I_ love you more than all the water in the oceans." Bad says, smirking as Skeppy twitches and writhes, breathless as he abuses his prostate.

"We-well, uh- haa… _I_ love you more than all- Bad!" He gasps at a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, "Than all of the sand on the bottom of the ocean." 

Grumbling louder, in playful annoyance, Bad narrows his eyes at his love. 

"Well I love you more than all stars in the sky." He says, bending down and watching Skeppy's face as he licks a stripe up his neglected cock. 

Skeppy throws his head back, biting his lip and breathing heavily before looking back down at Bad.

"I l-love you more than all the expanses of the End." Skeppy says in all one breath, and grins widely at the mild shock sitting on Bad's features.

Watches the red heady blush rush to his face as he pulls his fingers out and lines himself up. 

"That's not fair, 'Geppy." Bad says, moaning his name as he slides in, their hips meeting, leaving Skeppy a senseless mess of a man as he adjusts to the thick slick sensation writhing inside of him. "You can't say _that_ , it's just not fair."

Skeppy reaches up and cups his face, pulling him down for a careful kiss, the rest of them still as they drink in each other, pressed as close together as possible, savoring it. 

"It's the truth, though. I love you endlessly." He whispers the words against his lips, and stares up at him, carefully rocking his hips and smiling wider at the choked off groan he gets out of Bad.

"I love you so much, forever, _infinitum_ -" Bad growls, dipping into Infernal as he matches Skeppy's thrusts, drawing his hips back before slowly pushing in again, feeling every single twitch and breath that Skeppy had in response. 

He slowly picks up the pace, building up to a steady pounding rhythm that leaves Skeppy breathless as he tries to roll his hips to match, the sound of skin slapping together a background beat to Bad’s near constant stream of affection murmuring. 

He only catches bits and pieces, only knows a passable amount of Bad's native tongue, enough to pick out 'love', 'treasure', 'mine', and other assorted pet names and praises that rolled through him and had the warmth in his gut coil tight.

"Bad, vir- I'm close!" He cries, looping his arms around Bad's shoulders, gems and nails both digging into the thicker grey skin, raking thin lines that glow a dull red. 

He is helpless to anything but ride out the wave that crashes over him, scratching down Bad's back to grab his ass and pull him in deeper as he cums, painting his own chest as he does so. 

He moans, loudly, so much that the glass panes of the lanterns around them rattle.

He can feel the tears gathering in his eyes as Bad continues to rock into him, seeking his own completion, the overstimulation sending Skeppy into a shuddering whining mess as Bad growls deeply and stills, his dick writhing wildly and sending Skeppy into another round of lound unabashed screams of pleasure, before he sighs as Bad slips out of him. 

He lets out a soft grunt as Bad collapses on top of him, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck, and he laughs under his breath as he rubs circles into Bad's back.

The sweat is starting to give the both of them a chill, and Bad groans as he slowly starts to peel away from the sticky mess between the two of them. The whine that roses up from Skeppy has him stopping and cocking his head curiously. 

"What is it, 'Geppy?" He asks, letting the smaller of them pull him back down to the bed, pressing their chests together again, despite the mess.

"Cuddles…" Skeppy murmurs, rubbing the side of his face against Bad's affectionately.

He always gets clingy afterwards, but Bad can't say he hates it. 

"Honey...I want to draw us a bath. We're _filthy_." He says, nuzzling back before trying to get up again.

Skeppy knocks his arm out from under him and manages to roll him to the side as he yelps, and climbs on top, a smug content look on his face as he plasters himself to Bad's chest. 

"'Geppy! No! We are taking a bath, I am _not_ waking up tomorrow glued to you." He says, even as he wraps his arms around Skeppy and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"We can bathe later…" Skeppy says, snuggling down and squirming until he was comfortable.

"No. We are taking a bath tonight. Not tomorrow. Sooner, not later." Bad says firmly as he sits up, manhandling Skeppy around until he is held up like a little clingy gem colored growth as he gets up from the bed and makes his way to their bathroom. 

"Baaaaaaaaaad...why…" Skeppy whines, clinging to his husband harder, fingers digging into his skin and forcing a giggle at the ticklish feeling out of the Wither.

“Because, we are filthy and gross and it will feel so much nicer if we bathe now.” Bad explains succinctly, before sitting down on the rim of their tub and turning on the faucet. 

Reaching down he catches Skeppy’s tickling fingers and presses a kiss to them as he waits for the water to fill, dipping his tail in occasionally to test the temperature. 

Skeppy only giggles, nuzzling back into Bad’s chest as if he was trying to crawl inside it. 

“I love you.” He murmurs against Bad’s skin, and the wither can only smile. 

He smiles into Skeppy’s hair, pressing a kiss there, “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm a dirty filthy homestuck yet
> 
> God i love tentabulges


	3. Whoops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy worries sometimes that he's a shit father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very specifically do not describe Sapnap in detail cuz no SPOILERS yall lol

Skeppy knew he could be responsible. He helped keep Sapnap alive this long, after all. Sure- Bad was there, and one could say they _together_ kept their son alive, but Skeppy knew he pulled his weight when it came down to it. So sometimes, he felt as if it was completely within his rights to let loose a little. 

He wanted to be a fun Dad. Someone Sapnap felt comfortable coming to about problems, someone Sapnap would want to hang out with even if he embarrassed him at times. He knew he was his parent, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be some sort of overlord or unreachable pinnacle of adulthood. He didn’t want to be his own father- He wanted to be a _good_ dad.

And maybe this was a concern that was a little ahead of itself. Sap was only three. He probably had a good ten more years before Sapnap thought of him as an adversary. He just needed to keep in mind that it wasn’t inevitable that his son would hate him, that it was something he could make sure didn’t happen. By being better than those before him and actually listening, guiding, and being there for Sapnap...

But the worry still drove him to….sometimes do exactly the _opposite_ of what Bad warned him about. To be too lenient. Unable to put his foot down or be that more adult, more responsible person he knew himself capable of. 

Pillow forts were not allowed in the house, for a reason.

It had been going just fine, up until it wasn’t. They had gathered all the blankets and pillows in the house, and piled them in the living room, cackling and giggling at each other. Occasionally Skeppy would reach out and tickle Sapnap into a kicking and flailing little bundle of childish high pitched squeals and screams of laughter, only stopping when his fingertips sizzled at the heat that was produced by his son. 

And he had ignored the first warning sign, only laughing along and waving his hands through the air to cool his fingers before getting back to constructing their fabric and stuffing palace. 

Play acted as the evil dragon coming to steal away Sapnap’s stuffies one by one until only his Brave Prince/Knight of a son was left. He could never decide which, so he was always both. He hadn’t realized that Sap had gotten too into the play fighting, that the air around his skin was waving from the sheer heat, until it was too late. 

The blankets and pillows had gone up in flames in less time than a blink. Immediately snatching Sapnap out of the pile had been a gut instinct, holding him to his chest and calming him with a hum even as his arms and chest blistered at the heat. The water system they had put in not long after realizing Sapnap’s...abilities… kicked in and doused everything, leaving behind a smoldering wet pile of blackened blankets behind. 

And Bad was going to be back in any moment. 

“Papa! Papa- Papa okay? Papa-” Sapnap babbles, hands smacking at his face, before he reacts.

Catching Sap’s chubby little baby hands he presses a soft kiss to a fist and smiles at him, bouncing him on his hip as he walks away from the mess. 

“Yes Sappy! Papa is okay. Is Sapnap okay? Do you have any boo-boos? Any ouchies from the fire?” Skeppy asks, hiding the wince as Sapnap wiggles in his arms and presses his fresh blisters. 

Walking to the kitchen he rustles through the fridge and finds a potion for these exact moments and downs it, Sap tugging and hanging off of him, giggling as Skeppy wiggles him around, twirling around in the kitchen to keep him occupied as he lets the potion kick in. 

“No owies, want juice! Juice Papa- juice!” Sapnap demands immediately when he sees the empty bottle in Skeppy’s hand, making grabs for it. 

“No! No, this isn’t juice baby. I’ll get you juice, be a good boy for Papa okay?” Skeppy says in response as he tosses the bottle towards the sink, not even reacting to the loud clang. 

Setting Sapnap into a high chair and strapping him in, double checking everything, he goes back to the fridge and takes a quick glance over the options. 

“What do we want today Sappy? Orange Juice?” He asks the toddler.

“NO! YUCKY!” Sapnap screams with a grin and Skeppy nods thoughtfully.

“Right, right. Apple juice?” He asks.

“NOOOOOOO PAPA! GROSS! No Appy juice, no no no!” He sings out, banging his hands on the tray of his high chair. 

“Hmmmmmm, then you must want…..Grape Juice.”

“Yes! Papa please, I want grape! Grape, grape, grape!” Sapnap says, smiling as Skeppy takes out the juice and pours it carefully into a no spill cup, “Here you go kiddo.” 

Sapnap immediately sticks the spout into his mouth and drinks it in big gulps, gasping between sips as he watches Skeppy stand there and survey the mess still sitting in the living room. 

“Alright kiddo. You gotta promise not to tell Daddy what you and Papa did today. Daddy won’t be happy if he knows we did the fort inside, okay? So we won’t mention that.” Skeppy tries, watching the big dark eyes looking up at him, innocent and completely uncomprehending of keeping a secret, “You’re going to tell him as soon as he walks in the door aren’t you.”

Sapnap just keeps drinking his juice and watching Skeppy pace around the kitchen. 

“Okay...Okay, I will clean up the mess...And I’ll leave the stuff outside….he won’t be happy about needing to get new blankets but he won’t be _as_ mad if he thinks we did it outside….” Skeppy muses aloud to himself, still facing Sapnap, and therefore entirely unaware of the figure that was standing right behind him. 

“Daddy!” Sapnap screams, letting his now empty cup fall to the side. 

Darting forward, Skeppy catches it and whirls around, a meek smile on his face. 

“Bad! Hi honey! You are...home early.” Skeppy says slowly, setting the cup on the counter near the sink. 

“Hi baby, are you having a good time in your chair? Are you being a good SappyNappy?” Bad cooes, completely ignoring Skeppy, for now, “Come here muffin, I think you’ve had a big day, time for a nap.”

Scooping their son up in his arms, Bad stalks out of the kitchen, leaving Skeppy scrambling to follow.

A glance from Bad over his shoulder has him frozen in his spot, and he stops dead in the living room as Bad continues on to Sapnap’s room to put him down for a nap. The chill in the air rippling through him and leaving him feeling a little hollow.

Glancing around the chaos, he sighs as he gets to work cleaning up the wreckage. The blankets and pillows are completely ruined, so he just gathers them together and dumps them out the back into their lava pit. The stuffie’s, thankfully, all survived, but were slightly damp, so he sets them out on the window sill for the sunlight to dry them out. The couch is only minorly scuffed and marked with soot, so he brushes that off and sweeps the floor, giving it a mop afterwards. If you didn’t know, you wouldn’t guess that the center of everything had gone up in flames only an hour or so ago. The rug was toast, so he rolled it up and set it to the side, promising to himself that he would drag it out to the lava pit. Later. 

Instead he sits, on the edge of his seat with worry, waiting for Bad to be done putting Sapnap down for his nap. 

It gives him time alone with his thoughts. To wallow in his guilt and realize where he went wrong on this one. 

1st - Ignored the rule about forts and playing inside. Rule was there for a reason, Sapnap wasn’t able to control his heat and flames yet. Outside, where they had ponds and hoses and set ups exactly for this issue was safer, for him mostly. Sapnap was never hurt by any of the flames, but his toys could end up charred, and the rule was mostly to keep Skeppy, and their belongings and house, safe more than anything else. 

2nd - He had been planning on trying to hide it, and that wasn’t ever the way to go. 

Bad hates nothing more than straight up lying. Sometimes half truths, lies of omissions, even little white lies or fibs depending on what happened could be squeaked by. But completely not telling him, after going against the rules they had agreed upon together? Not a good look.

He doesn’t even realize he’s started to tear up a bit, until Bad is finally in front of him, staring down at him disappointedly.

“Skeppy, what in the _world_ were you thinking?” Bad starts, voice already heated with an edge of frustration to boot. 

“I wasn’t...I’m-” He sniffs and looks up at him with a wobbly smile on his face as he hastily wipes at his face, “I fucked up.”

“Language.” Bad says softly, sighing before sitting on the couch and pulling Skeppy to his chest, rubbing a hand over his husband's back, “You did mess up, but it’s not the end of the world. What even possessed you to play indoors?”

“I’m just dumb, it’s so stupid-” Skeppy tries not to show it, but the hitch in his breathing as Bad presses him in closer, chest to chest has the calming circles on his back pause. 

“‘Geppy...did you get hurt?” He asks, pushing him back by the shoulder with a worried frown. 

“Just tender, I already drank a potion, I’m fine.” Skeppy brushes off his concern, hugging his arms around himself as he sits back in his own spot, “I’m really sorry Bad. I’m just- I’m a shit dad. I’m too scared of Sapnap not _liking_ me that I broke the rules and I get if you’re mad.”

“I’m frustrated, but only because the rule is just to keep you _safe_. I don’t care much about the things, and I know you wouldn’t ever do something to endanger Sappy, I just- How would you feel if I did something and got myself hurt?” Bad tries to explain, watching Skeppy curl in on himself in the corner of the couch, “Geppy, I love you more than almost anything in this life, why take risks like that?”

“Because- It was stupid. I know, I do- I _get_ it, but I want to be a fun dad, a _good_ dad. I don’t want to be _my_ dad. I just. Get in my own head too much. I’m so scared, Bad.” He says, looking up at his husband, “I’m so scared of the day Sap looks me in the eyes and tells me he hates me.” 

His tears drop over his cheeks and he rubs at them angrily, shaking a little as Bad pulls him in again, carefully and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Skeppy...You couldn’t ever be your dad. But you can’t just do whatever Sapnap wants if it’s dangerous, what do you think it would do to me if Sapnap hurt you badly? How upset that would make him too? How upset _I_ would be? Please take care of yourself, ‘Geppy. We love you so much, both of us. Sapnap isn’t going to hate you because you enforce rules, and you know he’s going to be a teen at some point, he might say things he doesn’t mean, but he won’t ever _hate_ you.” Bad murmurs to him, rocking him side to side as he huffs and slowly catches his breath. 

The house is quiet, other than the sound of their shared breath as Skeppy sniffs and let’s Bad thumb away the last of his tears. 

“I’m sorry Bad.” He whispers.

“I know ‘Geppy. It’s okay, I forgive you.” Bad says back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “Don’t ever do that again, please. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

“I won’t...I promise.” He says, leaning his head on Bad’s shoulder.


End file.
